Kekkon no Miai
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura Haruno, gadis tujuh belas tahun dan belum pernah pacaran dipaksa menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Presiden Direktur perusahaan gabungan terbesar di jepang karena sebuah surat wasiat? Akankah keduanya menemukan sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya?/ SS AU/ Warning Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, marrysue, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**My first SasuSaku fic :D**

**Dont like Dont Read!**

.

.

Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura Haruno, gadis tujuh belas tahun dan belum pernah pacaran dipaksa menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Presiden Direktur perusahaan gabungan terbesar di jepang karena sebuah surat wasiat? Akankah keduanya menemukan sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya?

-oo-

"Sakura, maafkan ayah, Nak. Ayah tak seharusnya melakukan ini padamu. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ayah terpaksa menyetujui perjodohanmu dengan Presiden Direktur Uchiha demi melunasi hutang keluarga."

Itu wasiat ayahnya kala terakhir kali pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Gadis beriris emerald itu terisak, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menginginkan sapu tangan atau apapun untuk mengelap air mata dan ingusnya sekarang, saat kenangan itu kembali.

Kenapa hanya kenangan itu yang di ingat si gadis musim semi? Jawabanya adalah karena hari ini sudah masuk minggu depan yang di maksud Almarhum. Sang ayah. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saja. Kalau tadi Sakura hanya menginginkan. Sekarang, Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan benda itu atau apapun untuk mengusap air matanya. Dan voila, tiba-tiba sesuatu tersodor dari arah samping Sakura.

"Surat? Aku butuh tisu tau!"

"Itu surat wasiat Haruno-sama, Nona" ucap salah seorang pria berseragam hitam dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala memutar bola matanya ke atas.

Isi surat itu sudah bisa ditebak. Tak jauh-jauh dari perincian hutang, tenggat pembayaran yang telah lewat dan terakhir, dirinya yang menjadi tebusan.

"Uchiha-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda Nona Haruno"

Pria itu memberi jalan dengan lebih membuka lebar pintu rumah Sakura. Bukannya melangkah keluar, Sakura justru mendorong pria itu keluar.

"Pergi! Aku tak membutuhkan ini!"

Sakura melempar surat itu keluar dan diakhiri dengan gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras.

**BRAK**

'Bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi?'

**-oxo-**

**Title: Kekkon no Miai**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Genre: romance, humor nyempil.**

**-oxo-**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Pig"

Sakura menampakkan ekspressi seolah esok hari dirinya akan dipenggal hidup-hidup. Yah, nyatanya kemungkinan di atas justru lebih baik.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Ino bergelora. Air mukanya jelas menyiratkan ia tak setuju. Benar-benar tak setuju.

"Apa tidak bisa kau bekerja saja?"

Kalau saja pilihan itu ada. Sakura yakin dengan segenap hati akan memilihnya.

"Hutangnya sepuluh juta yen dan jatuh temponya dua minggu yang lalu"

Rasanya melegakan saat menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain meskipun hakikatnya masalah itu belum benar-benar hilang. Mungkin inilah sebab seseorang mencari sahabat.

"Kabur! Larilah ke luar negri!"

Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura, sekedar untuk menegaskan maksudnya.

"Aku tak punya uang sepeserpun dan kau paling tau kalau bahasa asingku payah."

Gadis beriris emerald itu tersenyum getir. Menikah di usia muda apalagi dengan om-om pula, jelas bukan termasuk salah satu prospek masa depannya. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan, membingungkan dan jelas, menyakitkan.

"Ini benar-benar percuma saja"

**TES**

Setetes air mata jatuh meluncur melewati pipinya. Semakin deras hingga ia tak kuasa untuk menahannya. Putus asa menahannya, sekalian saja ia keluarkan semuanya.

Sakura menutup isakan tangisnya dalam lipatan tangan diatas meja.

Mimpi apa ia beberapa minggu ini hingga takdir menjeratnya dengan begitu menyakitkan. Takdir kadang benar-benar kejam.

"Andai saja ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu,aku akan melakukannya untukmu"

Ino mengelus punggung sahabat merah jambunya pelan. Menyalurkan segala bentuk dukungan yang entah dirasakan oleh gadis itu atau tidak.

Sebuah kesadaran datang bagai sambaran kilat. Mungkin ini ide terbodoh yang pernah tercetus dalam otaknya. Apa salahnya dicoba?

Jika kenyataan terlalu pedih dirasakan. Maka ia akan lari dari kenyataan. Bila perlu, ia akan lari dari takdir.

"Kau bisa membantuku"

Sebuah tekad terbangun di benak sang gadis musim semi.

"Ini tidak mustahil"

Si gadis blonde hanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

-oxo-

"Anda sangat cantik, Nona"

Biasanya Sakura akan menanggapi pujian itu dengan tawa renyah atau paling tidak hanya dengan senyum tipis. Tapi, dalam kondisi serumit ini? Jangan harap!

**DRRT DRRT**

Getar ponsel flip beraksesoris full pink segera menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

Sakura kelewat hafal siapa yang menghubunginya disaat kritis seperti ini. Pasalnya, hanya orang itu yang mengetahui nomor ponsel barunya. Sakura tak ingin ambil resiko dengan menggunakan nomor ponselnya yang lama, yang kebetulan sdh diketahui calon suami barunya.

Jika ia ingin kabur dari pria pengidap pedopilia itu, jelas ia harusmerencanakan semuanya sedetail mungkin. Urusan si calon suami pedopilia -padahal Sakura tak tau tepat usianya- itu akan menyiksanya nanti setelah mereka ketahuan, itu urusan belakang. Tapi, lebih baik Sakura tak usah memikirkannya dulu.

.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Aku sudah siap"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di gang dekat mall biasa, distrik Akihabara Aku menggunakan mobil tua hitam"

"Ha'i. Arigatou"

"Jangan sungkan,"

"Kau tau aku tak perlu sungkan untuk memintamu melakukan apapun,"

"Sial! Kau benar,"

.

Keduanya tertawa seolah sejenak beban itu terlepas.

Bagus, jika om-om itu ingin menyiksanya dengan menikahinya. Sakura tak ingin membuat ini menjadi mudah.

**BEEP**

Sambungan itu terputus secepat panggilan itu tersambung.

"Apa ada hal yang membuat anda gembira, Nona?"

Sakura menyeringai tipis. "Tentu saja,"

"Boleh saya tau apa itu?"

'Karena sebentar lagi aku akan bebas'

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Uchiha-san"

Bagi pandangan orang biasa. Sakura terlihat seperti pengantin muda yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Padahal sebenarnya?

-oxox-

"Bisa minta tolong sebentar?"

"Ya, Nona"

"Maukah kau mengantarku ke toilet sebentar, err an-no et-to, aku takut dengan dua penjaga di depan" Sakura dengan tampang -sok- takut-takut menunjuk dua orang penjaga pintu berseragam necis berbadan kekar.

Jika ini berakhir, mungkin Sakura akan mencoba ikut casting. Barangkali berhasil menjadi pemain film. Sayangnya, warna iris mata dan rambutnya terlalu mencolok.

Oh, sepertinya belakangan ini Sakura terlalu sering membuat rencana masa depan tanpa berpikir berhasil tidaknya misi kali ini.

"Tapi, sebentar lagi acara akan segera dimulai, Nona"

"Kumohon, ini sangat gawat" jurus termutakhir Sakura aktif secara otomatis, kitty eyes no jutsu.

"Baik"

Hati sang gadis musim semi seolah benar-benar berada di musim semi sekarang.

-oxox-

Sakura menyembunyikan high heels berwarna putih gading itu di bawah wastafel meski tau hal itu percuma saja. Bah, mungkin ia sudah berada di mobil Ino saat benda laknat ini ditemukan. Sekarang, Sakura harusmembuat rencana.

Bias sinar mentari pagi memberi suatu pencerahan(?).

Lubang fentilasi.

Sejak kapan toilet difasilitasi lubang fentilasi sebesar itu? Dan kapanpun itu terjadi, Sakura sangat mensyukurinya.

Lubang itu tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup -sesak- untuk tubuhnya. Mungkin, inilah alasan kenapa Tuhan memberikan tubuh kurus err . .ramping untuk Sakura. Walaupun, lebih sering ia mengutuknya.

**SET**

Sial!

'Kenapa di saat seperti ini, hei tunggu. Justru di saat seperti ini. . "

Entah siapa yang membiarkan kaca ini terbengkalai yang jelas siapapun itu, Sakura benar-benar berterima kasih.

Gaun itu terlalu berat dan merepotkan dengan ekor gaun yang panjangnya mencapai satu meter. Beruntung , pecahan kaca itu cukup tajam hingga dapat memotong gaun pengantin Sakura.

Masa bodoh, jika gaun indah itu kini jadi rongsokan. Lagipula, Siapa suruh Sakura menggunakannya?

Yang penting ia bisa lolos. Dan sekarang, bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai di distrik itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi?

Aha!

Sakura bisa. Bayangan film tarzan tiba-tiba menginspirasinya. Yang jadi masalah, tidak ada sulur pohon disini. Yang ada cuma tangga balkon. Well, tekniknya sama saja, kan?

**SREK**

"Nona, apa yang Nona lakukan disana? Tolong siapapun, selamatkan Nona!" jerit pelayan yang menemaninya tadi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. 'Kau pikir, aku kabur dari siapa?'

Ternyata jeritan pelayan itu segera menjadi pusat perhatian massa.

"Lihat diatas!"

'Shit!' umpat Sakura dalam hati melihat segerombolan manusia dibawahnya.

Tangga terdekat jaraknya kira-kira 3 lengan dari sini, pikir Sakura. Tak masalah.

1

2

3

**GREB**

Sebelum tubuhnya terhempas di udara, sebuah lengan yang kuat menahannya. Dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"sepertinya pengantinku terlalu bersemangat pagi ini"

**DEG**

Sakura merasa detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Orang yang memeluknya adalah seorang pemuda kira-kira sebaya dengannya. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang dapat menggambarkan rupa pria itu.

He's so sexy, damn!

Sumpah badai itu cowok ketampanannya ctar membahana.

"Dan sepertinya kita butuh sedikit perban dan antiseptik untuk meredakan semangatmu. Oh, satu lagi, gaun pengantin baru yang bagus" seringai pemuda itu membuat hati Sakura melonjak jungkir balik tak karuan.

Dan jangan lupa, angkuh,

Dan menggoda

Dan tampan

Dan sexy.

Oke ia sudah menyebutkan kata tampan dan sexy sebanyak dua kali. Tapi, memang benar itu faktanya.

Apalagi, dengan aksi heroiknya menyelamatkan Sakura dengan berpegangan pada tangga darurat pesawat. Alam seolah ikut berkonspirasi dengan menambah efek angin semilir yang membelai rambutnya. Damn! Ini jelas benar-benar masalah.

"Sangat disayangkan kaki halus itu tak beralas kaki"

Dan penggoda. Oh Tuhan!

Tipe-tipe seperti itulah yang dihindari Sakura. Karena, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah seorang breakhearter alias playboy. Dan semoga hati Sakura takkan terpaut dengan pesolek macam pemuda itu, karena Sakura takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika kemungkinan itu sampai terjadi.

Sial, perasaanya tak bisa berkompromi. Semu merah muda merambati kedua pipinya. Ini benar-benar masalah besar.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau yakin? Ini cukup tinggi kalau kau tanya pendapatku"

Sakura melongok ke bawah. Seketika bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Fobia ketinggiannya kumat karena pesawat itu makin membumbung ke angkasa.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Ku mohon turunkan aku sekarang, aku takut!"

"Ku pikir kau tidak takut saat berlagak seperti spiderman tadi"

"Situasinya berbeda, Baka! Cepat turunkan!" Sakura memukul pundak Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Beruntung Sakura adalah seorang gadis, jika tidak ia adalah seorang penguasa tirani.

"As your wish, Ma cheriè (cintaku)"

-oxoxo-

"Pernikahan presiden direktur Perusahaan gabungan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha dengan wanita bernama Sakura Haruno yang masih duduk di bangku SMA dilansir menjadi pernikahan termegah dalam 5 tahun terakhir . .bla bla bla"

Sayup-sayup gadis blonde itu mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut-sebut. Ino jadi penasaran dan memutuska mencari tau. Menyembulkan sedikit ujung kepalanya, mengintip tv yang di pajang di toko elektronik di sampingnya.

'Kau gagal, Forehead! Dan kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan jika om-om yang kau maksud adalah Presiden Direktur Uchiha corp?" gerutu Ino yang jelas tak terima.

"Well, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Setidaknya kau menikah dengan pria yang cukup sebaya denganmu. Ugh, aku harussegera pergi jika tak ingin dianggap stalker" gumam Ino lebih pada dirinya sendiri mengingat dandanannya yang lebih mirip seperti maling ayam. Menyalakan mobil hitam tua itu dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

**DRRRT DRRTT**

Getar ponsel flip berakseroris full dark purple kembali mengalihkan dun. .er perhatiannya.

.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ino-san, kau tega sekali membuatku menunggu disini selama satu jam lebih dua menit lima belas detik!"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan tau dari mana nomor Ponselku?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku menunggumu membuka pintu tokomu"

"Kau tidak melihat ada tulisan 'Hari ini kami tutup karena ada acara penting. Jadi, mohon maaf' yang tergantung di pintu keluar-masuk?"

"Aku menunggu"

"Dasar mayat hidup menyebalkan!"

"Namaku Sai bukan mayat hidup menyebalkan"

"Terserah!"

**BEEP**

**TBC**

**Akemi Wonderweiss**


End file.
